Mimesis: Special Chapter
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Mood Changmin memburuk sejak Kris menghilang tanpa sebab, dan tak seorang pun yang berani membullynya lagi kini. Namun apa yang terjadi saat perjalanan wisata mereka ke Kanada membuat Changmin bertemu Kris di situasi yang tidak tepat. Saat Kris berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Sepertinya seorang Kris harus diberitahu siapa pemiliknya yang sebenarnya. ChangKris-MinKris/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Apa _sunbae_ tahu mimesis? Binatang yang seperti serangga berkamuflase untuk melindungi dirinya. Misalnya meniru cabang pohon, warna bunga dan lain-lain. Dulu sewaktu kecil aku suka sekali melihat foto-foto itu dan mencarinya. Binatang yang bisa meniru itu juga sepertinya punya dilema. Mereka bingung, apakah harus menyerang musuhnya atau diam saja … _sunbae_ juga sama saja, Kau juga sedang melakukan "Mimesis" kan?"

.

Mimesis: Special Chapter

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: M for this chapter

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Hey kalau jalan lihat-lihat kau punya mata ti—"

Sang _namja_ yang baru saja membentak seorang Shim Changmin tampak mengkerut takut. Bagimana tidak, dibalik kacamata tebalnya kini tengah bertengger bola mata tajam dengan penuh amarah.

"Lu—lupakan saja."

Berlari _namja_ tersebut menjauh dari seorang _namja_ nerd yang dulu menjadi bully seangkatannya kini berbalik mendatangkan teror.

Entah apa yang terjadi seminggu belakangan ini. Seorang Shim Changmin tampak semakin suram, namun aura yang dikeluarkannya sungguh membuat semua orang menjauh karena takut.

"Hahaha … kau hebat _hyung_, lihat dia sampai berlari seperti itu."

Changmin mendecih kecil mendengar celotehan, seorang Choi Minho. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memang sudah berbaikan dan Minho meminta maaf karena sudah tak sopan dengan membentaknya di ruang senat.

"Lebih baik kau ganti kacamata dan dandanan anehmu itu _hyung_. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti manusia aneh tingkat dewa,"canda Minho walau tak pelak tatapan tajam Changmin beralih padanya.

Tak peduli pada apa yang sedang ditertawakan Minho padanya, Changmin memunguti bukunya yang berserakan. Sejak saat itu Changmin memang sedikit mengeras, hatinya sedang tak enak dan membuat orang-orang yang menjahilinya langsung menghindar bila tak ingin mendapat bogem mentah tanpa syarat.

Bila dulu seorang Shim Changmin adalah seorang evil yang ditakuti karena keusilannya lalu bertransformasi menjadi _namja_ nerd korban pembullyan sekarang tak lebih baik bila berwujud _namja_ nerd yang menjadi titisan evil Cassieopeia.

"Kalau kau masih ingin tertawa seperti orang gila silahkan saja, tapi antar buku ini ke perpustakaan dulu," ujar Changmin santai lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minho yang hendak protes namun mengangguk saat melihat senyum manis milik evil Changmin.

Changmin berjalan menuju taman sekolah mereka. Duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang. Melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak, Changmin menurunkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Berusaha mengusir emosi yang sering kali meledak akhir-akhir ini.

Tepatnya saat Kris menghilang dari sekolah mereka.

Pagi dimana Changmin berpikir akan menemukan seseorang diranjangnya, pupus sudah. Tak ada seorang pun di apartemennya kecuali dirinya, Kris menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan pihak sekolah tak memberikannya alasan apapun kecuali transfer student Wu Yi Fan dibatalkan.

Kelas II D bangku ketiga baris ke empat.

Kursi dimana Kris duduk telah tergantikan oleh siswa lainnya yang datang ke esokan hari. Siswa yang sama berasal dari China namun bukan _namja_ miliknya. _Namja_ brunette yang membawa separuh hatinya.

"Kau kemana, Kris?"

.

.

.

"Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan acara perpisahan khusus tingkat III di Kanada. Sampaikan surat pemberitahuannya kepada orang tua kalian masing-masing. Semua persyaratan ada di dalamnya. Siswa yang melanggar tidak akan mendapatkan ijazahnya pada saat upacara kelulusan nanti."

Sebuah pengumuman panjang di papan mading sekolah membuat para siswa yang berada ditingkat akhir bersorak gembira. Baru kali ini perayaan diadakan di luar negeri biasanya mereka akan mengadakannya di daerah di dalam negara Korea saja.

Namun ada beberapa siswa yang menyerukan ketidaksukaanya. Tentu saja itu adalah tingkat dua dan satu yang tak bisa ikut serta kali ini karena acara ini khusus untuk pelepasan siswa yang akan selesai akhir tahun nanti.

"_Hyung_ … kita bisa sekalian liburan. Kau tahu, Siwon _hyung_ juga sedang berada di Kanada saat ini."

"Berhenti memikirkan apa pun di kepalamu, Choi Minho." Changmin menepuk pelan Minho, membuat _namja_ tersebut mendecak sebal karena ide pelariannya di Kanada nanti ketahuan langsung oleh Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, berada di sisi Changmin sejak berada di sekolah menengah tentu saja membuat Changmin tahu apa yang ada di kepala Minho.

"Arraso … asal jangan nanti kau sendiri yang melarikan diri _Hyung_," sindir Minho langsung berlari sebelum Changmin sempat melempar bukunya.

"Dasar anak setan."

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari yang dinantikan mereka tiba juga. Mendarat dengan selamat di Kanada pada malam hari dan langsung beristirahat. Changmin dan Minho langsung menginvasi kamar merebahkan badan. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang terlebih sampai di malam hari membuat tubuh mereka sedikit kaku.

Beruntung Changmin mendapatkan kamar bersama Minho. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau bersama yang lain. Hanya Minho yang bisa meredam aura evil Changmin akhir-akhir ini—tepatnya bebal— seakan mudah meledak hanya dengan sentuhan kecil.

"Kris …"

Minho yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur, terbangun mendengar satu nama yang diucapkan Changmin. Nama seorang _namja_ yang merupakan _hoobae_nya yang telah meninggalkan sekolah. Seorang siswa transfer yang pernah menantangnya berbicara di ruang kelas.

"Kau tidak—" Minho tak berani melanjutkan pikirannya. Mengambil selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya, Minho menyusul Changmin untuk tidur. Memutus semua pikiran buruknya tentang hubungan Changmin dengan nama seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mulut _hyung_nya tersebut.

.

.

.

Acara perpisahan sekaligus wisata di negara Kanada itu tak membuat Changmn bisa mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Bahkan dengan dandanan paling out to date sejagat raya, _namja_ nerd itu malah mengeluarkan hawa neraka disekelilingnya.

Bahkan saat kini tubuhnya terjebak diantara kumupulan orang-orang yang bernyanyi di atas sebuah mobil bus yang melaju, tak membuat Changmin ikut serta. Moodnya masih sangat buruk sebelum bertemu mahkluk yang meninggalkannya dengan beribu tanya.

Minho yang duduk tepat di samping Changmin. Tak bisa melakukan apa pun saat _hyung_nya seakan memasang perisai 'don't ask anything' dan Minho lebih memilih diam daripada ia yang menjadi sansak hidup tangan dan kaki Changmin nantinya.

Pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela mobil terlihat sangat menarik. Namun bukan berarti kepala Changmin yang selalu menoleh ke sana, pemandangan itu juga berarti sama. Hanya saja Changmin lebih memilih melihat ke luar jalan raya kalau harus mendengarkan teman satu busnya bernyanyi riang. Bahkan ia sudah memakai earphone sekedar meredam suara menyebalkan itu.

Bus berisikan dua puluh _namja_ dari Cassiopeia itu melaju perlahan membelah keramaian kota. Maniks gelap Changmin hanya memandangnya acuh, namun saat sesuatu yang familiar tertangkap dimatanya. Tangan Changmin terkepal kuat karenya.

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan keras Changmin itu membuat seluruh kepala di dalam bus tersebut menutup telinganya. Mereka memang tahu kalau Changmin memiliki suara yang bisa menjangkau oktaf tertinggi itu. Hanya saja ini sudah sangat lama sejak mereka mendengarnya.

Mobil yang terhenti mendadak itu sedikit terguncang pelan. Tak memperdulikannya, Changmin langsung turun tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia berlari ke seberang jalan dimana seseorang yang seharusnya memberi penjelasan kepergiannya terlihat di sana.

"Wu Yi Fan."

_Namja_ yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja blonde itu tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tertarik kuat bahkan membentur dinding di samping yeoja yang menjadi pasangannya. Maniks sang _namja_ sedikit melebar melihat siapa, untung saja sumpah serapah yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"_Get out_!" Yeoja yang terlihat kaget karena itu segera berlari meninggalkan lawan berciumannya saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang interuptor. Tak ingin berurusan dengan singa yang seakan siap menerkam lawannya.

"Hai _hyung_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sang _namja_ santai tak mempedulikan kalau Changmin bahkan hendak memakannya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Kau! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Kris?" desis Changmin. Wajahnya yang menahan marah itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi Kris yang malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Padahal kupikir saat bertemu lagi denganmu aku bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan 'normal' _hyung_. Bukan penampilan kepompong buruk rupa ini. Kau benar-benar serangga penipu _hyung_," ujar Kris melepas kaca mata milik Changmin. Memperlihatkan maniks gelap yang sangat disukainya.

"Padahal kau bisa terlihat menarik, kenapa harus menyembunyikannya?"

"Tak usah berkata yang tidak-tidak." Changmin menepis tangan Kris yang berada diwajahnya. Menahan kedua tangan itu ke sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kris. Tubuh mereka yang hampir sama tinggi itu membuat maniks Changmin tepat berhadapan dengan milik Kris. Padahal ia sangat merindukan _namja_ ini kenapa Kris malah berciuman dengan yeoja lain. Apa semua yang dikatakannya saat itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

Kris terkekeh melihat Changmin yang sempat terdiam. Seakan ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Changmin dikepalanya.

"Kau itu tetap milikku _hyung_. Hanya saja sedikit bermain-main tidak mengapa bu—uhmppp."

Kris hanya membiarkan saja saat Changmin sentak menyatukan wajah mereka—dan menciumnya kasar. Melumat kedua belah bibirnya bergantian. Bahkan saat ia baru saja hendak protes karena Changmin menggigit bibirnya, lidah _namja_ itu sudah menelusup masuk dan mengekplorasi mulutnya. Tak pelak aksi tarik menarik di dalam sana terjadi.

Changmin tak sepenuhnya sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, bahkan ini dijalanan umum. Dan sepertinya Changmin melupakan kalau bus mereka masih terparkir manis dan bisa dipastikan semua kepala di dalam bus tersebut berteriak histeris melihatnya mencium seorang _namja_ di tepi jalan. Bahkan ciuman itu masih berlanjut walau sudah berlalu lima menit.

"Ungh—hyuung—" Desahan kecil dari mulut Kris namun sepertinya Changmin masih belum puas. Ia ingin menghapus jejak apapun yang tertinggal di dalam mulut _namja_ miliknya, itu. Wu YiFan hanya miliknya. Dan sepertinya _namja_ Wu itu perlu sedikit pembelajaran agar tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Kris menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan lidah Changmin yang turun ke lehernya. Dan bisa dipastikan jejak kemerahan tertinggal disana.

"Katakan dimana hotel terdekat Kris atau kau ingin kuperkosa sekarang juga disini?" bisik Changmin pelan membuat sebuah seringan terpatri indah diwajahnya. Benar-benar tak cocok dengan style pakaiannya.

"Nghh … di sana …hyuhhhng—" tunjuk Kris dengan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Berbicara dengan menahan desahan itu benar-benar susah. Terlebih dengan tangan Changmin yang menyentuh dan memijat perlahan miliknya dari luar.

Mengehentikan sejenak kesenangannya, Changmin menarik Kris menjauh dari keramaian menuju hotel tersebut. Tak lupa meninggalkan sebait pesan pada Minho melalui ponselnya.

"_Berhenti melihatku dengan wajah bodoh begitu, Choi Minho. Katakan pada yang lain aku bisa pulang sendiri."_

Dan bisa dipastikan seberapa pucat wajah Minho saat membacanya. Karena ia dan teman satu kelasnya sedari tadi memang melihat Changmin dari dalam bus. Walau tak terlihat jelas mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Benar-benar tak menyangka kalau seorang Shim Changmin menyukai seorang _namja_.

"_Noona_ ayo berangkat lagi," ujar Minho pada seorang yeoja yang menjadi tour guide mereka. Dan sepertinya yeoja itu juga sedikit shock dan tergagap mengatakan pesannya pada sang supir.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti, Changmin _hyung_," ujar Minho kembali duduk saat bus mereka kembali berjalan perlahan. Mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang mulai berbisik soal _hyung_nya.

.

.

.

_Brugh_

Kris langsung terdorong ke atas ranjang besar saat baru saja mereka memasuki kamar yang dipesan Changmin.

"Kau tak bisa pelan-pelan _hyung_?" tanya Kris menahan tubuh Changmin yang menghimpitnya, "aku jadi sedikit merindukan sifat passive-mu," tambah Kris lagi.

"Tak ada kata lembut untukmu, Kris. Apa kau lupa siapa pemilikmu?" tanya Changmin sembari menjilati wajah Kris dengan lidahnya perlahan. Menggigit telinga Kris membuat Kris mendesah kecil karena ulahnya.

"Unghhh … _stop it_, hyuungg." Kris mendorong bahu Changmin yang mendesaknya hingga ke dinding. Rasanya sesak terlebih ia memang merindukan _namja_ berstatus _sunbae_nya ini. Berapa kali pun Kris mencium yeoja dan _namja_ lain namun seakan tak cukup kalau bukan Changmin.

"Akh!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kris?" tanya Changmin menggigit perpotongan leher Kris. Membuat jejak kemerahan di sana. Menandai kalau _namja_ blonde ini—hanya miliknya.

Changmin menahan kedua tangan Kris di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Menjilati pelan bibir Kris dengan lidahnya. Menyeringai saat lidah Kris ikut keluar dan membelit lidahnya sendiri. Mendorong lidah Kris masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Changmin membuat sebuah pergulatan kecil dengan lidah Kris yang tak mau mengalah.

Bunyi decakan dan kecupan terdenga saat kedua lidah itu tak mau mengalah dan saling menyerang.

Menyerah, Kris membiarkan saja lidah Changmin mengambil alih permainan. Rasanya geli saat merasakan benda kenyal tak bertulang menyentuh dan seisi mulutnya. Merasakan bagaimana lidah Changmin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan giginya. Bahkan saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat permainan mulut itu semakin memanas.

"Aghh … aghhh …"

Desahan dari bibir Kris terdengar saat lidah Changmin menandai tubuhnya dari leher hingga bahunya. Membuat jejak yang sama sepanjang perjalananya. Rasanya setelah ini Kris harus memakai syal untuk menyembunyikannya. Sebuah ide yang buruk saat musim panas tengah berlangsung di Kanada.

Tangan Changmin yang menganggur melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kris. Membuat dada putih _namja_ tersebut terpampang indah dimatanya. Rasanya ia sudah sangat merindukannya. Bahkan membuat sesuatu yang mulai terbangun di bawahnya.

"Hyuungg … agh! _Don't touch ithh~_" …"

Kris menghempaskan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan saat lidah Changmin memutari putingnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Dengan tangan satunya mengerjai putingnya yang lain. Seakan belum cukup, Changmin sengaja menggesekan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap.

Tubuh Kris semakin bergetar karena sentuhan tangan dan lidah Changmin di tubuhnya.

Baru melihat Kris berciuman dengan gadis lain saja sang karnivora sudah semarah ini. Bagaimana kalau Changmin tahu kalau Kris bahkan tidur dengan _namja_ lain sebelumnya. Apa menjadi tahanan kamar selama seminggu bisa menggantinya. Entahlah.

"Agh! … agh! _Don't _… _hyung_!"

"_Don't? but your body not say like that Kris_," ujar Changmin masih menjilati sekujur dada Kris. Membuat saliva dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu.

Kris meremas surai hitam milik Changmin saat _namja_ itu semakin bergerak ke bawah menuju arah selatan. Udara dingin terasa menggelitik kejantanannya saat Changmin melepas penutupnya, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang bagai bayi baru lahir—dengan kemeja yang tertahan di kedua lengannya.

"Ssshh …" Kris mendesis kecil merasakan hangat saat Changmin mengulum miliknya. Keluar masuk goa hangat milik Changmin. Basah dan berlendir. Namun Kris menyukainya. Menyukai semua sentuhan Changmin di tubuhnya. Bahkan kegilaanya mencari rasa yang sama tak berarti apa-apa berapa kali pun ia mencobanya.

"Arrghh! _Hyung_! … hosh … hosh …" Kris menarik napas pelan sesaat ia menyemburkan seisi miliknya di dalam mulut Changmin. Rasanya sedikit lega saat sesuatu yang yang sedari tadi ditahannya menyeruak keluar.

Kris membuka mulutnya sendiri saat Changmin menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Merasakan rasa cairannya yang terasa aneh saat menyentuh tenggorokanya. Ia hampir saja tersedak saat Changmin mendorong lidahnya lebih dalam.

"Uhuk … uhuk …" Kris terbatuk saat Changmin melepaskan bibirnya. Mengelap sisa cairan di tepi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"_Well … it too fast,_ Kris."

"_Shut up_." Kris mendelik kesal pada _namja_ tampan yang kini tertawa melihatnya. _Namja_ sok polos yang menyembunyikan taringnya di dalam kepompongnya. Seandainya tahu kalau sang karnivora bukanlah herbivora lemah, Kris pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang. Namun kalau berakhir dengan sebuah kenikmatan begini rasanya Kris tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Bukankah sudah Kris katakan kalau Changmin itu miliknya.

"Ugh! Mau membalas dendam, Kris?" bisik Changmin pelan pada Kris yang berada dilehernya tiba-tiba—balas menandainya. Wangi mint tercium dari rambut Kris yang berada didekatnya. Meremas surai pirang itu, Changmin membiarkan Kris membuat tubuhnya sama dengan _namja_ itu. Mungkin temannya akan terkejut melihat betapa banyak tanda yang dibuat Kris di sana.

"Bukankah ini cantik, _Hyung_?" tanya Kris menjilati bibirnya melihat jejak yang diukirnya di tubuh Changmin. Rasanya ia ingin membuat lebih banyak lagi. Hingga semua tubuh Changmin berisikan tanda cinta miliknya.

"_Naughty Boy."_ Menarik Kris ke dalam ciuman, Changmin menikmati setiap rasa yang diberikan tubuh Kris padanya. Tak menyadari kalau tangan Kris sudah melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Bahkan tangan _namja_ itu bergerak perlahan menurukan celananya.

"Jangan curang, _Hyung_." Kris tersenyum kecil saat tangannya ditahan Changmin saat hendak menurunkan celananya. Sepertinya gerakan tangan Changmn lebih cepat darinya.

"Tak usah terburu-buru, Kris. Kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu wisata membosankan ini bersamamu. Kau bisa menghiburkku bukan?" Changmin menarik tangan Kris dan menjilati jari-jarinya perlahan. Maniks gelapnya tak melepaskan tatapanya dari wajah Kris. Membuat _namja_ blonde itu membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Shit, kenapa jadi dia yang menggodaku—lagi."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Kris?" tanya Changmin heran mendengar gumaman Changmin.

"Tidak. Kau ingin aku menghiburmu? Boleh saja _hyung_. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk."

Mengecup singkat tubuh Changmin dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan tempo perlahan. Kris menurunkan zipper celana milik Changmin, membebaskan sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan hendak keluar.

"_Miss me_?" tanya Kris pada kejantanan Changmin yang kini bebas. Mengecup pelan kepalanya, Kris memasukkannya dalam sekali raup. Mengeluarkan masukan dengan tempo perlahan. Tangannya yang bebas mengurut bagian pangkal dan bola kembar milik Changmin.

"Uhmp … uhmp … Slurrp …" Kris mengeluarkan kejantanan Changmin dari mulutnya, menjilatnya perlahan dari atas hingga pangkal kemudian kembali memasukkan. Mengulumunya dengan cepat.

Rasanya mulut Kris semakin kebas merasakan ukuran di dalam mulutnya yang semakin membesar. Bahkan pipinya terlihat membulat karenanya. Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasakannya urat yang berkedut dari kejantanan milik Changmin.

"Ssshhh …" Changmin menahan kepala Kris tetap di bawah sana saat miliknya menyemburkan seisinya ke dalam mulut Kris. Membuat _namja_ blonde itu menelan semua cairannya dengan wajah yang berlumuran sperma.

Menjulurkan lidahnya, Changmin membersihkan sisa cairan miliknya di wajah Kris. Membuat dua lidah kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Mendorong tubuh Kris kembali berbaring tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Changmin perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Kris.

Satu jari namun tak berarti apa-apa saat Kris semakin meningkatkan keintiman ciumannya. Memasukkan jarinya yang lain, Changmin menahan kepala Kris saat _namja_ blonde itu hampir menggigit lidahnya karena tusukan tiga jari sekaligus di dalam lubangnya.

"Ssshhh … tenanglah, Kris. Ini tak akan sesakit itu." Changmin menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan acak. Melebarkan lubang untuk persiapan miliknnya yang ukuannya pasti lebih besar dari jarinya.

"Aghhh~"

"_Found it_." Changmin menyeringai melihat wajah puas Kris. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukannya. Titik dimana Kris akan mengerang penuh kenikmatan menyerukan namanya.

"Masukkan, _Hyung_." Kris mendesis kecil meminta Changmin mengisi lubangnya yang terasa longgar hanya dengan jari Changmin. Butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dan kuat untuk menyentuh prostatnya.

"Kau yang minta, Kris." Mengecup singkat bibir Kris, Changmin mengeluarkan jarinya. Mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Kris. Sengaja menggeseknya sejenak dan melesakkannya dalam sekali sentakan.

"Aaarrrghhhh!"

Kris berteriak mencengkeram bahu Changmin hingga terluka. Rasanya sakit saat ternyata pelonggaran yang dilakukan Changmin tak sempurna hingga lubangnya serasa dibuka paksa.

Namun teriakan kesakitan itu berubah desahan saat Changmin bergerak menyentuh lubangnya dengan tepat. Hingga sakit itu pudar di dalam erangan kenikmatan miliknya.

"Uhgh … agh! Agh! _Deeper_ _hyung_!"

"Ssshh … sempit, Kris."

Changmin terus keluar masuk di dalam lubang Kris. Mengangkat kedua kaki Kris ke bahunya membuat ia lebih leluasa mengerjai lubang Kris.

Desahan dan erangan Kris mengisi setiap sentakan yang dilakukan Changmin. Membuat _namja_ China-Canadian itu serasa mabuk kepalang.

Changmin menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat betapa seksinya _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya ini. _Namja_ yang terus menyerukan namanya dengan bibir terbuka berurai saliva dengn mata yang bahkan tak lagi fokus dan berkedip tak beraturan.

Menyentakkan lebih dalam Changmin menekuk kedua kaki Kris dan mengalunkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Mengecup berkali-kali wajah Kris dengan tubuh yang terus bergesekan.

"Agh! Hyuung! _Wanna _… Cum … cum!"

"Krisss …" Changmin mendesis merasakan hangatnya cairan miliknya sendiri di dalam lubang Kris. Meluber hingga membasahi sprei di bawah mereka. Bercampur dengan cairan Kris yang turun setelah tumpah ruah di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Bugh …

Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri tepat di samping Kris. Menarik napas perlahan atas pertarungan mereka yang sedikit menghabiskan tenaga.

"Apa kau lelah, Kris?" tanya Changmin pada Kris yang menutup matanya dengan dada yang turun naik. Olahraga berat yang dilakukan tanpa pemanasan memang tak baik ternyata.

"_Not yet_." Kris membuka matanya, memperlihatkan maniks gelap yang begitu jernih pada Changmin. Terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah bingung Changmin padanya.

"Kupikir tak akan cukup hanya dengan satu ronde bukan _hyung_, kurasa dia juga setuju," ujar Kris meremas kejantanan Changmin yang kembali terbangun karenanya.

"Shhh … Kriss …"

"Wanna try another scene _hyung_?" bisik Kris pelan. Tangannya masih memanja milik Changmin dibawah sana. Memastikan sang Shim Jr. akan siap untuk bermain dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar pemburu yang buruk, Kris." Changmin menyeringai pelan sebelum menarik Kris ke dalam kamar mandi tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Mengguyur kedua tubuh telanjang itu di bawah shower, hingga membuat sisa cairan di tubuh mereka menghilang dan ronde berikutnya akan dimulai dalam kedipan mata.

"Benarka, kataku … kau lebih seksi kalau begini, _Hyung_." Kris tersenyum kecil melihat rambut Changmin yang jatuh karena basah. Menghilangkan kesan _namja_ nerd yang melekat padanya. Yang ada dihadapan Kris saat ini hanyalah seorang predator lapar yang kembali mencari buruannya.

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat frontal yang diberikan Kris.

Tubuh telanjang mereka yang berdempetan erat itu membuat dingin air bahkan tak terasa dikulit Changmin.

"Kau akan menyesal bila membangunkanku sepenuhnya, Kris."

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk, _Hyung_. Tetaplah mengamatiku atau kau akan berbalik menjadi buruanku."

"Tidak akan pernah, Wu YiFan," bisik Changmin membalikkan tubuh Kris hingga menempel ke dinding. Menyeringai kecil menepuk kedua belah bongkahan kenyal milik Kris.

"Arrrggggttt!"

Kris sentak berteriak saat Changmin tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba. Walau sudah dimasuki bukan berarti lubang Kris akan selalu siap menerima.

Mencengkeram ubin kamar mandi kuat. Tubuh _namja_ blasteran itu bergoncang kuat akibat gerakan keluar masuk yang dilakukan Changmin di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya penuh dan sesak saat titik terdalammu disentuh begitu kasar dan liar.

"_Hyung_ … _hyung_ …"

Kris mendesahkan kata yang sama merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Changmin melesak lebih dalam dengan posisi mereka yang hampir mirip doggie style walau dilakukan dalam keadaan berdiri. Membuat Changmin semakin menggila di dalam lubangnya.

Bunyi tepukan diatas bokongnya, membuat Kris semakin mengerang penuh nikmat. Rasanya sedikit perih terlebih air yang mengguyur mereka membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil.

"Agh! Unngh!"

Changmin menjangkau kejantanan Kris dan mengocoknya perlahan.

Tubuhnya masih bergerak cepat memberikan _namja_ dibawahnya sebuah euforia lainnya. Membuat desahan dan erangan Kris kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Mendesis kecil, Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kejantanannya yang dikepit erat oleh lubang Kris yang tiba-tiba mengetat. Membuat kejantanannya semakin terjepit erat.

"Sssshhh … dasar nakal," Changmin menepuk bokong Kris dan terkekeh kecil merasakan kalau Kris sengaja melakukannya. Changmin tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar lagi untuk kesekian kali.

"Ough! Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_," protes Kris karena Changmin semakin kuat menampar bokong miliknya tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi gerakan tubuhnya.

Kris menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan ukuran sesuatu yang mengisi lubangnya kini bertambah besar. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan urat milik Changmin yang berkedut liar di dalam sana. Mengocok miliknya sendiri Kris membuat benda miliknya semakin sakit dan tegang. Dan tak butuh berapa lama hingga ia kembali mengotori dinding di depannya.

"Hah …" Kris mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat merasakan hangat milik Changmin kembali mengisi lubangnya. Rasanya perutnya penuh dengan semua cairan yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

Mengeluarkan miliknya secara perlahan, Changmin memeluk Kris yang hampir terkulai lemas karenanya. Terlebih tubuh Kris sedikit dingin akibat terus-terusan berada di bawah guyuran air.

Membantu membersihkan tubuh Kris, Changmin menggosok perlahan setiap bagian tubuh yang kini penuh dengan tanda darinya. Sedikit menahan nafsunya sendiri ingin menggagahi _namja_ yang lebih muda tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, aku tak mau kau sakit karena 'bermain'di bawah air semalaman."

Mengangguk, Kris membiarkan saja Changmin melakukan semaunya. Bahkan saat tangan Changmin menyentuh tubuhnya yang masih terasa panas—walau Changmin sekedar memandikannya. Memakaikannya baju yang dipesan Changmin pada bellboy. Bahkan tidur di dalam pelukan _namja_ berstatus _sunbae_ sekaligus kekasih barunya itu. Rasanya Kris benar-benar gila memikirkan akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bercinta bersama sang karnivora.

.

.

.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Changmin setiap harinya bersama kekasihnya. Bahkan ia tak pulang ke asrama mereka selama waktu yang tersisa. Mematikan ponselnya dan menahan sang kekasih di dalam kamar sepanjang hari. Tak memperdulikan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya karena melarikan diri dari acara perpisahan angkatannya sendiri. Kapan lagi ia bisa mengerjai tubuh yang tengah menggeliat dibawahnya ini.

"Agh! Agh!"

Tidak suara desahan itu bukan berasal dari sebuah hotel kecil tempat mereka pertama kali melakukannya di negara asing ini. Melainkan sebuah kamar tidur di sebuah apartemen elit milik Kris.

Drrrttt …"

"_Hyung_ … agh … _handphone_kuh …nghhh~"

Kris berusaha menjangkau _handphone_nya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Berusaha mengacuhkan Changmin yang kelihatan kesal karena tengah diganggu.

Maniks milik Kris melebar saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ibunya. Dan sepertinya Kris lupa kalau sejak kemarin ia tak pulang ke rumah mereka dan mengabari ibunya.

Sejak ia pulang ke China, ibunya memang dibawa ke Kanada untuk berobat. Dan bersyukur kesehatan ibunya sudah membaik dan kemungkinan lusa mereka akan pulang kembali ke China.

Dan mengenai Kris yang memiliki apartemen sendiri, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya tahun lalu. Sebuah tempat terpisah dari rumah utama mereka—Kris malas kalau harus pulang ke kediaman utama Wu tersebut.

"Nghhh … hentikan dulu, _hyung_." Kris meminta sangat pada Changmin yang seakan tak mendengarnya. Tak mungkin Kris meneriman telpon dengan Changmin yang terus membobolnya habis-habisan.

Klek …

Kris terpaksa mengangkatnya dengan Changmin yang masih bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Menahan dirinya sendiri dari desahan yang mungkin lolos nantinya.

"Ne … nghhh … Mom?"

"_Kau dimana, Kris_?" dan sepertinya di ujung sana ibu Kris sedikit mengeryit heran mendengar suara

"Aanhhku … di apartemen, uhmMom."

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Kris? Kita akan pulang besok. Mom harap kau pulang ke rumah nanti malam_."

Kris mendelik pada Changmin yang malah bersiul pelan. Sengaja membuat Kris mendesah dan didengar ibunya sendiri.

"Akuakanpulangbesok. ByeMom."

Kris mematikan handphonenya dan berujar dalam satu napas. Berharap ibunya tak akan menduga hal apa pun yang sedang dilakukan oleh putranya yang menghasilkan sebuah desahan begitu.

"Ssshhh … berhenti dulu, _hyung_. Ghhh …" Kris menggeram merasakan Changmin melesak ke dalam tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat erangannya semakin keluar tak menentu bahkan Kris tak tahu sejak kapan ponsel di tangannya sudah terlempar jauh dan ia yang menarik erat sprei dibawahnya kuat.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia keluar dan mendesah keras meneriakkan nama Changmin. Dan Kris bisa merasakan Changmin yang juga mengisi lubangnya dengan penuh. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Tubuh Kris ambruk ke bawah. Menarik napasnya putus-putus. Mendelik kesal pada Changmin yang malah tersenyum dan sesekali mencium surainya yang basah dengan keringat.

Jangan berpikir ini klimaks pertamanya hari ini. _Namja_ jangkung itu sudah mengerjai lubangnya sejak ia bangun padahal mereka sudah menghabiskan kemarin dengan pertarungan ranjang di hotel dan beralih ke apartemen Kris yang ternyata tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau benar-benar gila, _Hyung_."

"Mungkin iya. Lagi pula aku takut kau kembali hilang bila tak kusentuh terus-menerus."

Kris menekurkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merasa bersalah pada Changmin. Bukan maunya juga menyembunyikan semuanya pada Changmin. Hanya saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan bahkan dengan keadaan ia yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya.

"_Sorry_ _hyung_."

"Lupakan. Aku tahu kau punya alasan sendiri, Kris." Mengecup puncak kepala Kris. Changmin memeluknya erat.

"Asal jangan melakukan hal seperti kemarin kau kumaafkan."

Kemarin? Kris sedikit berpikir dan mengangguk saat mengingatnya. Berharap Changmin tak akan menemukan hal lainnya yang bisa membuat _namja_ itu menghukumnya lagi.

"Kau akan pulang, _Hyung_?"

"Ne … kami hanya akan berada di sini sampai besok."

"A—aku juga akan pulang ke China besok."

"Baguslah. Berarti aku hanya tinggal menjemputmu ke China bukan?"

Kris menatap heran wajah Changmin. Mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan _namja_ tersebut padanya.

"Aku. Akan. Menjemputmu. Saat. Kelulusanku. Sesuai. Permintaanmu." Changmin menyentil dahi Kris membuat _namja_ itu mengaduh kesakitan. Bukankah Kris sendiri yang memintanya.

Menatap tajam pada Changmin, Kris mengusap bekas sentilan Changmin yang pasti berbekas didahinya.

"Aku ingat _Hyung_. Tak perlu menandai dahiku juga kan."

"Kalau perlu seluruh kulit yang melekat ditubuhmu harus memiliki tanda dariku. Agar little dragon ini tak macam-macam lagi saat tak bersamaku."

Kris mendekap tangannya sendiri mendengar suara rendah Changmin yang beredar ditelinganya. Sepertinya ini ultimaltum tak langsung yang harus dipatuhi Kris mau tidak mau. Mengingatkannya akan ulahnya yang berciuman dengan yeoja kemarin.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_."

"Baguslah. Kalau kulihat lagi kau bersama seseorang jangan harap aku mengembalikanmu ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Aku berjanji _hyung_. Dan kau juga jangan macam-macam. Kau itu milikku _hyung_."

"Aku tahu."

Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Kris sebelum menarik selimut putih menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Tidurlah. Dan jangan langsung melarikan diri seperti waktu itu Kris. Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi dan tak akan ada sayonara hanya sampai jumpa. Mengerti."

Kris tertawa pelan setiap kali Changmin mengingatkan salahnya. Membalas pelukan Changmin.

"_Good night_, _Hyung_." Kris berbisik pelan pada Changmin yang sudah terlelap. Mengecup bibir Changmin singkat dan Kris ikut menyamankan diri di dalam pelukan Changmin. Membiarkan saja bahkan tautan mereka yang belum terlepas. Setidaknya kali ini Kris akan mencoba menepatinya. Memberikan sebuah morning kiss keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Minho yang ditinggal sendiri di asrama selama kurang lebih dua hari hampir meledak karena Changmin mematikan ponselnya. Mana guru mereka tak henti menanyainya tentang keberadaan Changmin.

Bila sampai ada siswa Cassiopeia yang hilang di Kanada itu bisa menjadi masalah besar. Terlebih yang hilang seorang Shim Changmin. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar tersebut. Terlebih Changmin adalah satu diantara penyumbang piala setiap tahunnya dibidang akademik dan olahraga.

"Choi Minho … apa Changmin-ssi sudah memberi kabar?"

Minho menggeleng dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Menghela napas saat sang guru keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap miris pada ponselnya yang masih tak berbunyi. Setelah puluhan pesan dikirimnya. Bahkan rencana Minho untuk melarikan diri ke tempat kakaknya gagal sudah karena Changmin keburu melarikan diri.

Tuk …

Minho menatap jendela kamarnya heran. Ada yang melemparinya. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali.

"Changmin—" Minho sentak mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata Changmin menghubunginya. Karena sedikit susah berbicara dengan jarak setinggi ini.

"Diam pabbo. Jangan berisik. Apa semua sudah tidur?"

"Sudah _hyung_. Masuklah lewat pintu darurat."

Changmin mengangguk. Berjalan ke arah belakang. Menepuk kepala Minho saat menemukan _namja_ itu menunggunya di sana.

"Kau darimana saja, _Hyung_?" tanya Minho sedikit heran. Terlebih melihat dandanan Changmin yang sangat berbeda. Seakan ia melihat seorang Evil Changmin dua tahun yang lalu. Tampan dan mempesona dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Berkencan."

Changmin hanya menjawab singkat. Dan tak membiarkan Minho bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin merusak hari indah ini dengan semua interogasi Minho yang tak jelas. Lupakan juga masalah sekolahnya sejenak. Jangan sebut Shim Changmin bila ia tak bisa mengatasinya besok.

"Tapi Hyu—"

"Diamlah Minho_-ah_. Bila sudah waktunya aku pasti kuberitahu sekalian kenalan dengan calon kakak iparmu. Jadi sana tidur." Changmin menendang Minho ke kasurnya menutup seluruh tubuh Minho dengan selimut putih.

"Tidurlah. Kau akan tahu saat waktunya tiba nanti."

Minho akhirnya mengangguk. Setidaknya ada akhir yang bahagia hari ini.

Ini pertama kali ia melihat kembali senyuman Changmin. Sejak kejadian itu. Dan Minho hanya berharap 'dia' bisa mengembalikan senyuman Changmin seutuhnya. Dan selamanya.

"_Good Night_. _Hyung_."

Dan lampu kamar itu kembali padam seiring dengan dua orang penghuninya terlelap di alam mimpi.

Dan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir Changmin saat tadi pagi ia masih memeluk tubuh Kris bahkan _namja_ blonde itu membangunkannya dengan lembut termasuk satu ciuman hangat di pagi hari. Walau tak bisa mengantar Kris ke bandara, Changmin sudah bahagia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris.

Mereka berpisah untuk bertemu lagi nanti. Tak lama lagi, pasti.

"Wait me, Kris."

.

THE END or TBC?

.

A/N:

Ini Twoshoot—mungkin— ne^^~ mian buat nc-an yang rada absurb …. Mizu lagi gak connect banget buat ngetik ff tapi maksain juga karena kepala Mizu malah tambah sakit mikirin yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini apalagi kalau jauh-jauh dari ff.

Dan maaf buat updatean multichapter yang bakal telat banget. Kalau urusan Mizu udah kelar Mizu balik kok dan nyelesain semua multichapter Mizu jadi jangan lupain Mizu ne ;_;

Special thanks yang sudah review di Mimesis kemarin:

Abstrak| OctaLuvJaejoong| 620| Ryumin Hyehye| Keuriseu| Hyunieeeh| Miamoimoi| Hyona21| Yamanaka Aya| Kiraaaa| Kyu| Jisaid| ekasudaryadi|faomori| Augesteca| Sholania| MimiJJW| Kim Eun Sob| Juli Constantine| The Biggest Fan of YunJae| Askasufa| Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon| Guest

Sampai jumpa lagi

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa _sunbae_ tahu mimesis? Binatang yang seperti serangga berkamuflase untuk melindungi dirinya. Misalnya meniru cabang pohon, warna bunga dan lain-lain. Dulu sewaktu kecil aku suka sekali melihat foto-foto itu dan mencarinya. Binatang yang bisa meniru itu juga sepertinya punya dilema. Mereka bingung, apakah harus menyerang musuhnya atau diam saja … _sunbae_ juga sama saja, Kau juga sedang melakukan "Mimesis" kan?"

.

Mimesis: Special Chapter

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: M for this chapter

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Wisuda Angkatan xxx tahun 20xx Sekolah Menengah Atas Cassiopeia

"Changmin_-ah_ … selamat."

Shim Changmin seorang _namja_ jangkung tampan yang bahkan mengalahkan MAX DongBangShinki itu tersenyum kecil menerima uluran tangan dari seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang langsung menepuk pundaknya sesaat ia turun dari podium,

"Sudah kuduga hanya _hyung_ saja yang datang," ujar Changmin dengan wajah datar. Terbersit rasa kecewa di dadanya walau tak terlihat diwajahnya..

"Mau bagaimana lagi kau tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku tahu," ujar Changmin berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang yang mulai larut dalam euforia hari ini. Tak sedikit sebenarnya yang mencoba mendekatinya walau ditanggapi acuh oleh Changmin. Siapa yang peduli dengan acara bodoh ini bahkan bila seorang Shim Changmin kembali menyabet juara umum untuk kesekian kali ditambah wujudnya yang kembali 'normal' membuat berpasang mata memandangnya kagum.

"Changmin _hyung_."

_Brugh_

_Plak_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Minho?" Changmin menjitak Minho yang tiba-tiba menubruknya dari belakang. Mengutuk semua kelakuan absurb sang _namja_. Berharap Minho lebih baik bersikap dingin seperti dulu—di tahun kedua. Namun sejak Changmin berubah _namja_ itu kembali mengekorinya seperti anak kucing. Terlebih kini Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan sepupu Minho sudah kembali membaik dan tinggal bersama _hyung_ mereka di Jepang.

"Kau ada janji padaku, _Hyung_. Kau ingat saat di Kanada waktu itu kau bilang mau mengenalkan kakak iparku—uhmpp."

Changmin menutup kedua mulut Minho yang bagai kereta api menyerocos padanya. Ingin rasanya ia memasak _namja_ kodok ditangannya ini saat ini juga.

"Diam _Froggy Boy_ atau kau ingin aku menenggelamkan tubuhmu ke kolam sekolah?" deatglare Changmin yang sentak membuat Minho mengangguk patuh.

"Kakak ipar apa Shim Changmin?"

Sepertinya duo Min itu melupakan kehadiran Yunho yang sedari tadi ikut berjalan di dalam diam bersama Changmin. Jung Yunho wali Changmin di Korea sekaligus sepupu _namja_ jangkung tersebut.

"Tak ada _hyung_. Minho hanya asal ngomong saja, Benarkah Choi Minho?" tanya Changmin tersenyum manis walau Minho tahu kalau senyuman itu mengandung racun. Membuat kepalanya refleks mengangguk bahkan dengan tangan Changmin yang masih membengkapnya.

"Terserah kau saja Min. Hanya saja lebih baik lepaskan Minho. Dia bisa mati kehabisan napas." Yunho menujuk wajah pucat Minho yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan oksigen—tangan _namja_ itu bahkan sudah sedari tadi mencoba menarik tangan Changmin.

"Huwaaahhhh … oksigen. Kau kejam _hyung_. Kalau aku mati bagaimana?" cecar Minho sesaat Changmin melepaskannya. Mengutuk _namja_ jangkung yang dengan santainya berjalan—mengacuhkannya—membuat _namja_ pecinta katak itu pundung di sudut dengan Yunho yang menyemangatinya.

"_Hyung_." Changmin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat mereka berada di depan mobil audi milik Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho heran pada Changmin yang sedikit. Ia tahu kalau Changmin sedikit sedih karena kedua orang tuanya tak bisa hadir di tengah acara kelulusannya. Itulah mengapa Yunho yang diminta tolong untuk datang.

"Aku akan liburan ke China. Dan tolong katakan pada _appa _dan _umma_ untuk pulang seminggu lagi."

"Kenapa?" Yunho semakin heran dengan permintaan Changmin. Sejak kapan _namja_ berstatus adik sepupunya itu menginginkan orang tuanya. Bahkan dengan perusahaan yang semakin berkembang dan membuat orang tua Changmin sibuk di luar negeri. Tak sekali pun _namja_ itu menyinggung ketidakhadiran orang tuanya di rumah.

"Ada sedikit kejutan untuk mereka."

"Changmin _hyung_ hendak mengenalkan calon 'istrinya' _hyung_. Kau tahu _namja_ kelebihan kalsium berambut blonde dari China," ujar Minho dengan seenak mulutnya menyambung perkataan Changmin. Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang melayang padanya saat ini. Minho sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua deathglare Changmin.

"_Nam—ja?"_

Dan Changmin hanya berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan keterkejutannya. Menjauh dari riuh sekolahnya ke arah utara. Membiarkan Minho yang menjadi sasaran _hyung_nya. Sedikit berdoa agar _namja_ yang dianggapnya adik itu selamat. Yunho pasti akan mencecarnya habis-habisan, karena _namja_ sepupunya itu terlalu lurus. Bahkan di usianya yang hampir masuk kepala tiga, Yunho masih melajang.

"Nah Kris. Kuharap kali ini tak ada 'sambutan kecil' seperti kemarin. Atau aku akan benar-benar mengurungmu di kamarku dengan rantai," bisik Changmin sembari membelah keramaian kota Seoul menuju satu arah—bandara Incheon.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Changmin mengenal baik sosok seorang Kris. Bahkan kini sang _namja_ bersurai pirang itu tengah asyik bercumbu dengan seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian minim di sebuah club malam.

"Hey, Kris tak ingin memesan kamar?" tanya seorang _namja_ bersurai merah melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris di salah satu sofa dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang mendesah di atas pahanya—jangan lupakan tangan Kris yang menelusup masuk ke dalam rok pendek sang yeoja.

"Uhmp? Tidak … aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main," jawab Kris di balik leher sang _yeoja_. Bermain di sana dengan senyum meremehkan. Senang dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang kini terkulai pasrah dibahunya pasca sebuah permainan kecil. Merasakan cairan basah di jarinya di dalam sana.

"Tumben. Sejak pulang dari Kanada kau sedikit berubah. Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Aku tak mau membuat seorang karnivora evil memakanku hidup-hidup."

Kris mengangkat bahu menyadari wajah heran sahabatnya. Tersenyum manis sebelum meminta _yeoja_ di pangkuannya untuk keluar dan meninggalkan ia bersama sang _namja_—Zhang Yi Xing.

Mengambil minuman di atas meja Kris meneguknya perlahan. Menyadarkan tubuhnya di samping Yi Xing. Bertanya melalui tatapan matanya saat Yi Xing masih melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau benar-benar Wu Fan? Rasanya aneh mendengar seorang _player_ bajingan tobat? Itu menggelikan."

Kris tertawa mendengar kalimat frontal yang diberikan Yi Xing padanya. Tak marah pada apa yang dikatakannya tentang seorang Wu Fan. Karena itu memang benar setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang karnivora ganas berkedok _namja_ _nerd._

"Aku serius."

"Selamat kalau begitu. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menjadi 'pemburu' kurasa dia pawang yang cukup 'kuat'?"

"Yah kalau yang kau maksud kuat di atas ranjang mungkin iya. Dan untuk informasimu dia seorang _namja_."

_Brussshhh_

Yi Xing menyemburkan minumannya sendiri. Menggeleng dengan mulut Kris yang sebelas dua belas dengannya. Terlebih dengan kalimat tambahan dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bercanda? Kurasa otakmu semakin tak waras Kris. Apa Cuma itu yang ada di kepalamu?" decak Yi Xing kesal pada Kris yang malah mentertawainya. Sejak ia mengenal seorang Kris, Yi Xing sudah tahu dengan sifat Kris yang suka bermain dan mencari petualangan baru. Mengecap sesuatu yang membuat andrenalinnya bergejolak. Bahkan kalau ia tak salah hampir separuh _yeoja_ di sekolah mereka berstatus mantan Kris. Tapi seingatnya tak terselip jenis _namja_—Yi Xing saja yang tak tahu kalau Kris juga seorang Bi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia terlalu menarik untuk diacuhkan seperti ulat yang bersembunyi di dalam kepompongnya."

"Jangan katakan kalau sebenarnya kau yang berniat memburunya namun berbalik diburu?"

"Ping … pong … kau benar," ujar Kris sembari berdiri. Menepuk pakaiannya sendiri sebelum hendak beranjak keluar, "sebaiknya aku pulang besok aku masih ada tes. Ah, tolong bayarkan sewa ruangan ini pada Zhoumi _gege_," tambah Kris meletakkan beberapa lembar dollar di atas meja. Berpamit pada Yi Xing yang menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kris padanya. Walau sebenarnya di dalam hati Yi Xing tersenyum karena pada akhirnya Kris memiliki—atau dimiliki—satu orang. Dan itu berarti pencarian Kris berakhir. Dan akan ada seseorang menghentikan langkahnya ke luar.

"Semoga kau bahagia Kris."

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tak berubah, Little Dragon."

Kris terkesiap sesaat tangannya menyentuh pintu mobilnya suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya. Jantungnya berpacu kencang mengenali suara sang _namja_. Bahkan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak walau ada tangan yang kini memeluknya dengan satu tangan menelusup masuk pakaiannya.

"Changmin—ugh." Kris menggigit bibirnya sendiri merasakan jari sang _namja_ menarik kuat putingnya mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbenturan dengan badan mobil. Sepertinya ia sudah memancing kemarahan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Mana. Kalimatku. Yang. Tak. Kau. Mengerti, Wu. Yi Fan?" ujar _namja_ dibelakang Kris pelan. Mengacuhkan perlawanan yang dilakukan Kris padanya.

Kris menahan tangan Changmin yang hendak masuk ke dalam celananya.

_What the hell!_ Apa _namja_ ini hendak menelanjanginya di depan umum begini. Membuatnya mendesah dengan telinga orang-orang yang bisa mendengarnya kapan saja. Tidak akan.

"Hentikan _Hyung_. Kau tahu ini tempat umum," desis Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Shim Changmin yang berbeda. Seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan wajah tampan dan rambut acak-acakan bersurai hitam. Berpakaian mahal yang mencetak tubuhnya yang terlihat mahal. Tak ada lagi kacamata bodoh yang menutupi mata pemburu yang disukai Kris. Seorang Lord Evil Shim Changmin Cassiopeia telah kembali.

"Lalu? Masalahnya dimana?" tanya Changmin ringan membalikkan tubuh Kris dan menghempaskannya untuk kedua kali ke badan mobil. Menulikan telinga dari lirih samar yang terdengar. Changmin sedang kesal saat ini, ia melihat semua yang dilakukan Kris di dalam sana. Namun Changmin lebih memilih menunggu di luar dari pada ia mengamuk di dalam sana.

Kris menarik napas pelan, ia tahu Changmin sedang malas saat ini. Tapi Kris sudah berjanji kalau ini akan jadi saat terakhirnya datang dan bermain-main. Karena ia tahu hari ini adalah hari kedatangan Changmin. Hari yang dijanjikan sang kekasih untuk menjemputnya.

Menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya, Kris tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang hanya pernah diperlihatkannya pada Changmin.

"Jadi predator ini cemburu karena buruannya bermain dengan yang lain?" seringai Kris pada Changmin yang menaikkan alisnya dengan perubahan drastis milik Kris. Seorang Wu Yi Fan tetaplah Wu Yi Fan. Dia adalah mangsa liar milik seorang Shim Changmin, "aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Jadi beginilah caraku membunuh waktu, setidaknya ini adalah kali terakhir bila kau benar-benar bisa menaklukanku—uhmpp."

Tak membutuhkan Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmi sudah menciumnya paksa. Menahan kepala Kris tetap ditempatnya, dengan mulut _namja_ itu yang sudah disusupinya.

Kris meremas surai hitam milik Changmin membuat rambut lembut itu semakin berantakan. Memaikan lidahnya keluar masuk bersama lidah Changmin yang membelitnya. Bercumbu panas di dalam mulutnya.

Keduanya tak memperdulikan beberapa pandang mata yang menatap aneh bahkan syok melihat dua orang anak manusia berkelamin sama tengah bergulat mulut di parkiran club.

"Hey, Bung. Carilah hotel. Kau bisa membuat semua tegang dengan desahan kekasihmu, ahahaha."

Menghentikan ciumannya sejenak, Kris melirik kesal pada sesosok _namja_ langganan club yang sering ditemuinya tertawa bersama sekumpulan orang yang melihat mereka bagai tontonan gratis.

"Suit … suit … aku tak menyangka Kris ternyata pecinta sesama. Ini bisa jadi rekor baru. Kau membuat gadis-gadismu patah hati blonde." Tawa keras kembali terdengar dari orang-orang yang ternyata mengenal Kris. Beberapa _namja_ dan juga _yeoja_ yang melihatnya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Hentikan." Changmin menahan tangan Kris yang hendak menghajar mereka. Changmin tak bodoh untuk membiarkan kekasihnya terlihat perkelahian konyol ini—walau Changmin yakin Kris bisa membuat mereka babak belur.

Meminta kunci mobil Kris, Changmin meminta _namja_ blonde itu untuk masuk ke sisi sebelah. Tersenyum dan meyakinkan kalau semua tak apa. Toh jumlah mereka hanya sedikit.

Berjalan mendekati sekumpulan orang itu Changmin menyeringai membuat beberapa _namja_ itu memasang wajah waspada. Mereka tak mengenal Changmin tapi bukan bearti mereka tak menyadari aura bahaya dari _namja_ jangkung ini.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja jangan buang waktu mengurusi urusan orang lain kalau kalian tak mau bertemu setan di neraka lebih cepat."

_Buagh_

"Arrrhhhghhh!"

_Namja_ itu tampak kesakitan sesaat Changmin melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di ulu hatinya.

"Itu peringatan kecil dariku," ujar Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya berjalam memasuki mobil Kris. Menjalankan mobil kekasihnya menjauhi segerombolan orang yang terdiam karena keberaniannya—menantang orang lain di negeri orang.

"Kenapa tak dikejar?"

"Tak usah. Dia berbahaya—neraka bahkan tak lebih pekat dari matanya."

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama Changmin sampai di pekarangan milik keluarga Wu. Sedikit ragu untuk keluar karena selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Situasi yang benar-benar aneh.

"Turunlah _hyung_. Kau ingin menemui orang tuaku bukan?" Kris menutup pintu mobilnya pelan. Berjalan di depan Changmin yang mengikutinya memasuki kediaman miliknya.

Rumah keluarga Wu itu terlihat besar sama persis dengan rumah Changmin di Korea. Menujukkan strata keluarga Kris yang memang sama dengannya.

"_Dad, Mom_." Kris memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah, dua orang berpakaian resmi yang sepertinya hendak keluar. Ia memang sudah memberitahu keduanya kalau ada tamu penting yang akan datang. Sebuah kejutan kecil untuk kedua orang tuanya. Itulah mengapa ia menahan kedua orang tuanya di sini.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang cantik pada Kris. Wajah _yeoja_ itu masih terlihat cantik di tengah usianya yang memiliki anak seusia Kris.

"Kekasihku. Shim Changmin. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan?"

Kedua orang tua Kris itu tak terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Changmin di rumah mereka. Karena Kris sudah pernah mengatakannya saat sang ibu menginterogasi Kris sepulang mereka dari Kanada. Tentang Kris yang tak pulang seharian dan kembali dengan banyak hickey di lehernya.

"Changmin_-ssi_. Duduklah. Kami tak akan seburuk itu menyambut tamu. Terlebih kau adalah kekasih Kris."

Kikuk, Changmin tersenyum dan duduk di seberang keduanya. Memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Kris. Namun kegugupan Changmin menghilang dengan kehangatan keduanya. Kehangatan yang sama dari _namja_ yang dicintainya.

"Mom … aku akan pindah ke Korea, semester depan," ujar Kris membuka pembicaraan serius di antara mereka. Menyeringai melihat tatapan heran Changmin padanya.

"Tapi Kris bukankah tahun depan kau juga akan menyelesaikannya. Apa tidak percuma."

"Kurasa tidak, toh bulan depan _Dad_ dan _Mom_ juga akan membuka cabang di luar negeri lagi. Dan rasanya membosankan kalau hanya di rumah sendirian."

Ayah dan ibu Kris itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Karena apa yang dikatakan Kris benar adanya. Mereka akan semakin sering meninggalkan anak semata wayang mereka dengan maid di rumah karena kepadatan jadwal perusahaan mereka. Itulah mengapa Kris sering keluar sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

"Baiklah. _Dad_ akan mencarikan apartemen untukmu di Korea."

"Maafkan saya tuan Wu—"

"Dad … panggil saja _Dad_, Changmin_-ah_. Rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggil begitu." Pria paruh baya itu tertawa menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Ah baiklah, _Dad_. Bagaimana kalau Kris tinggal bersama saya saja. Toh keadaan kami serupa—orang tua saya sering bepergian juga."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti Kris ada yang menjaganya. Anak ini sedikit liar kalau tak ada yang mengawasinya," canda Tuan Wu membuat Kris langsung menatap tajam sang ayah walau tak dipedulikan malah memancing tawa keluarga kecil itu.

"Tenang saja, saya bisa mengendalikannya." Changmin tertawa sembari bercanda walau di bawah sana Kris mencoba menendangnya.

"Ah baiklah kami harus pergi dulu. Silahkan beristirahat di rumah ini, Calon menantu."

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Wu—"

"_Mom_ Changmin. Kau membuat hatiku terluka dengan panggilanmu."

"Maafkan saya, _Mom._ Saya akan mencoba membiaskannya," ujar Changmin tersenyum kecil ikut mengantar kedua orang tua Kris itu hingga ke pintu depan. Meninggalkan keduanya dengan senyum bahagia terukir di bibir.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sudah menyiapkannya sejauh itu," ujar Changmin saat mereka kini tengah berada di kolam belakang. Duduk di tepi kolam di temani cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tak jadi menjemputmu?"

"Mudah saja, aku tinggal datang ke Korea dan mencari mangsa baru," jawab Kris santai tak menyadari kalau Changmin menghela napas dengannya.

"Bercanda, _Hyung_. Mungkin aku hanya tinggal mencarimu dengan berpakaian seorang gadis dan mengaku hamil karenamu." Tawa Kris geli membayangkan dirinya sendiri, menyesap minumannya sendiri dengan kaki yang berada di dalam kolam.

"Kris."

Kris menoleh mendengar Changmin memanggilnya lirih, tersenyum kecil menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Changmin padanya. Menutup matanya perlahan, Kris menyambut sentuhan Changmin di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang berbeda dari biasanya—liar dan panas.

_Byurrr …_

Keduanya terjun ke dalam kolam renang dengan bibir yang masih bertaut. Lidah yang saling menggulung di dalam air dengan kecupan saliva yang kini bercampur dengan air kolam.

"Huwwwaaahh …" Kris menaikkan kepalanya sesaat ia merasakan kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Mendorong jauh _namja_ yang membuatnya mandi di malam hari dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Kau gila _hyung_!"

Changmin terkekeh, memajukan tubuhnya dengan Kris yang refleks mundur hingga akhirnya berhenti pada batas kolam. Memandang sayang pada _namja_ yang menyumpah serapah dirinya kini.

Bila Kris sangat menyukai maniks gelapnya yang bagai predator liar, Changmin menyukai bibir merah muda Kris yang selalu bermulut manis—memaksanya melepas setiap pertahanan dirinya. Membuat seorang Shim Changmin menunjukkan taring akan kekuasaanya.

"Tunggu—kau tak bermaksud 'bermain' di dalam kolam kan _hyung_? Ingat ini musim gugur bahkan anginnya bisa membuat tulangku menggigil."

Tak peduli, Changmin memepet tubuh Kris hingga tanpa batas. Menggesek tubuhnya sendiri dengan _namja_ yang mencoba berontak walau percuma. Saling berhimpitan dengan tubuh setengahnya basah oleh air kolam hingga batas dada. Changmin memang berniat memberi sedikit pelajaran tambahan pada seorang Wu Yi Fan miliknya.

"Aku serius," bisik Changmin di telinga Kris. Menjilati setiap lekuk daun teling sang _namja_ dengan tiupan ringan yang membuat Kris merinding karenanya. Bila ada satu hal yang dibenci Kris adalah berenang di malam hari terlebih dengan pakaian lengkap seperti ini.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan bukan."

"Aku tahu. Ini yang terakhir _hyung_. Aku tak melakukan hal lebih dari sebuah cumbuan. Dan menunggumu sendiri di sini itu membosankan—uhmppp."

Changmin kembali melumat bibir Kris kasar, menarik surai basah yang kini menutupi poni Kris keras. Membuat _namja_ itu sedikit mendongak dengan lidah Changmin yang kini menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Kris.

Menjatuhkan diri kedalam kolam, Changmin memaksa Kris bermain liar di dalam air. Bercumbu dengan lidah yang terus berpagut dan tangannya yang menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian milik Kris. Menyapa benda merah yang kini berdiri tegang dan keras.

"Uhmpp—nghh—" Desahan Kris tertelan oleh air kolam. Mengikuti semua permainan lidah Changmin di dalam mulutnya. Lututnya sengaja menggesek benda di tengah selangkangan milik Changmin. Membalas setiap sentuhan kasar yang dilakukan _namja_ itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah … ah …"

Desahan Kris nyaring terdengar saat setengahnya tubuhnya menyembul ke luar kolam tapi tidak dengan Changmin yang kini berada di dalam sana. Mencumbu dadanya dengan tangan yang meremas kasar kejantanan miliknya.

"Agh! Shit! ini sakit, _Hyung_." Kris mendesis merasakan gesekan celana miliknya dengan tangan Changmin yang tak berhenti bergerak kuat di bawah sana. Rasanya kejantanannya sedikit lecet.

"Tapi enak bukan?" goda Changmin merasakan kalau benda di tangannya semakin membesar dan tegang. Membuat Kris harus mengakui kalau setiap permainan Changmin selalu bisa membuatnya berdiri.

Membantu Kris untuk duduk di tepian kolam, Changmi melepaskan pakaian bawah milik _namja_ itu tak peduli kalau ada maid yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat anak majikan mereka tengah dilecehkan oleh seorang predator lapar.

Memasukkan milik Kris ke dalam mulutnya, Changmin menyeringai mendengar desahan tertahan dari mulut Kris. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar suaranya. Namun jangan sebut nama Changmin kalau ia tak bisa membuat bibir itu melantunkan desahan yang disukainya.

"Argghhhhh!"

Teriakan Kris lepas keluar sesaat klimaksnya keluar di dalam mulut Changmin membuat tubuhnya terjatuh tepat ke arah bahu Changmin. Mengutuk lidah terlatih kekasihnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tunduk.

"Jangan curang _hyung_," ujar Kris di sela menarik napas, ia melepask kancing baju milik Changmin. Menanggalkan semua pakaian di tubuh Changmin hingga sang _namja_ sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya kini.

Masuk ke dalam kolam, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menarik jari Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Jari panjang yang kokoh untuk melonggarkan lubang miliknya.

"Gerakkan _hyung_. Apa kau mau merasuki tanpa persiapan sedikit pun?" bisik Kris merasakan jari Changmin yang tak bergerak dan hanya diam di dalam lubangnya. Membuat perutnya terasa begah.

"Tak ada pelonggaran untuk anak nakal, Kris."

_Jleb_

Tepat Changmin menarik keluar jarinya, kejantannyan besar miliknya langsung masuk menghujam lubang Kris tanpa ragu. Membuat _namja_ blasteran itu berteriak lagi karena sakit. Terlebih dengan air kolam yang ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

"Shit! Brengsek! Apa kau tak bisa bermain lembut sesekali, Shim Changmin?" kutuk Kris pada _namja_ yang kini terkekeh menciumi lehernya. Mengecap leher putih yang kini bermandikan kissmark yang sangat banyak.

"Lembut tak ada di dalam kamusku Kris. Terlebih untuk menjinakkan seorang Wu Yi Fan," ujar Changmin menggerakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kris. Cepat dan dalam membuat erangan dan desahan Kris mengudara di malam dingin

Dua anak manusia itu masuk terus bergerak di dalam kolam membuat air bergejolak seakan ada ombak. Ditemani sang rembulan yang mulai menahan malu melihatnya.

"Agh! _Hyung_! Agh!"

Kris tak peduli kalau ada yang mendengar atau bahkan melihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ini terlalu nikmat untu diacuhkannya. Merasakan bagaimana benda tumpul besar berurat tengah menganiaya lubangnya. Menyodok tepat di prostatnya dengan rasa yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Apa ada yang bisa memuaskan lubangmu selain milikku, Kris?"

_Jleb_

_Jleb_

"Hah … tidak _hyung_."

"Apa ada yang bisa membuatmu puas mendesah seperti kucing lapar seperti ini? Wu Yi Fan?"

_Jleb _

_Jleb_

"Tidak. Kau yang terbaik hyuuungggaaahhh!"

Kris menyemburkan spermanya lepas. Cairan berwarna putih yang kini bercampur dengan air kolam bahkan terapung di atasnya.

Tubuh Kris masih tersentak beberapa kali hingga dirasanya adanya cairan hangat yang mengisi lubangnya. Cairan hangat milik Changmin.

"Ssshhh … ini nikmati, Kris." Changmin menekurkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Membiarkan seluruh isi kejantananya penuh dan meluber di dalam lubang milik Kris. Merasakan bagaimana lubang Kris meremasnya karena kaget di isi penuh.

Menekurkan kepalanya pada tepian kolam, Kris mengistirahatkan jantungnya yang bekerja ekstra dengan kegiatan malam mereka. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena terlalu lama berada di dalam kolam.

Menyadari kalau Kris mulai mendingin, Changmin naik ke atas kolam. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris meminta _namja_ itu untuk naik. Menopang tubuh Kris kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengacuhkan beberapa maid yang terkejut melihat dua orang _namja_ tampan masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan tanpa bisa berkata hanya bisa melihat keduanya menghilang ke dalam kamar sang putra majikan.

"Kau ini benar-benar kucing bangsawan," kekeh Changmin sesaat ia meletakan tubuh Kris ke ranjang, _namja_ blonde itu langsung bergelung ke dalam selimutnya.

"Kalau kau kedinginan aku bisa menghangatkanmu lagi, YiFan."

Kris membuka matanya yang hampir terlelap, menatap tajam pada _namja_ tampan yang kini benar-benar terlihat tampan dimatanya. Rambut hitam basah dengan wajah kekanakan menyembunyikan sifat aslinya. Jangan lupakan tubuh telanjang yang tercetak dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat seperti pria mesum sekarang ini dibandingkan dengan serangga predator," ejek Kris melepaskan selimut di tubuhnya, "bahkan aku tahu kalau kau selalu saja menatap lapar tubuhku bukan, _Hyung_-ie?"

Kris balik tertawa melihat wajah Changmin yang berubah kaget mendengar godaanya. Seorang Kris di sebut player bukan tanpa alasan bukan?

Changmin mendengus mendengarnya, ia tahu Kris sedang memancingnya.

"Sayangnya semua perkataanmu adalah benar, Kris. Dan lubang ini yang membuatku tertarik." Changmin tertawa merasakan bagaimana lima jarinya terhisap oleh lubang milik Kris dengan mudahnya, "hanya lubang lapar ini yang bisa membuatku mengejarnya dibandingkan yeoja di luar sana."

Kris meremas bahu telanjang Changmin, mencengkeram bahu itu hingga berbekas. Rasanya sakit saat tangan Changmn di dalam lubangnya bergerak tak beraturan—membuka lubangnya lebih lebar.

Tahu Kris kesakitan, Changmin menarik surai blonde itu kembali dalam sebuah ciuman. Memagut kasar bibir yang mulai membengkak karena ulahnya. Sedikit meredakan lirihan kesakitan Kris padanya.

Mengeluarkan jarinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya hingga menimpa tubuh Kris. Changmin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kris. Menyentuh titik terdalam milik sang kekasih. Mengerangkan desahan setiap kali ia menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Dua _namja_ jangkung itu kembali bergerak beraturan memberi kepuasan dan kesenangan dunia bersama. Membuat sebuah komitmen baru di dalam hidup mereka. Meyakinkan kalau saat ini sosok yang tengah bersatu di dalam tubuh mereka adalah sosok yang tepat.

"_Hyuuunggg_!"

"Ssshhh … aku mencintaimu, Kris."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Kris menginjakkan kakinya di negeri gingseng. Negara yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang Shim Changmin.

Mengulas sebuah senyum bahagia, _namja_ tampan itu menaikkan kacamatanya berjalan dengan tatapan kagum dari penghuni bandara yang melihatnya. Tubuh tampan nan jangkung bak model.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris. Kau lama."

Tatapan yang melayang pada sang _namja_ model tampak terkejut saat seorang _namja_ lainnya yang tak kalah tampan juga tak kalah jangkung menggamit tangan sang _namja_. Menariknya menuju arah luar dengan seribu pertanyaan di sekeliling mereka. Tepatny rasa kecewa karena sang _namja_ sudah berpemilik bahkan di jari manisnya tersemat sebuah cincin perak. Cincin dengan nama sang pemilik di dalamnya.

"Changmin!"

Changmin melambaikan tangannya saat dua orang _namja_ menyambutnya di bandara. _Hyung_ dan dongsaeng setannya.

"Dia?"

"Perkenalkan _hyung_. Wu Yi Fan kekasihku."

Jung Yunho—sepupu Changmin itu terkejut melihat bagaimana tangan adiknya menggamit seorang _namja_ tampan yang sama jangkungnya dengan Changmin.

Membuka kacamatanya, Kris tersenyum tipis menyambut uluran tangan sang _hyung_.

"Wi Yi Fan. _Hyung_ bisa memanggilku Kris.

"Jung Yunho sepupu Changmin," ujar Yunho tersenyum sesaat ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak terkena serangan jantung kalau apa yang dikatakan Minho adalah benar adanya—adiknya pecinta namja.

Omong-omong soal Minho, _namja_ kodok itu tampak merengut kesal karena diacuhkan. Bahkan Changmin seakan tak peduli padanya saat ia menyapanya.

"Aku bercanda, _Froggy Boy_. Kris kenalkan ini bocah kodok adik Siwon _hyung_ yang waktu itu," ujar Changmin tertawa pada Minho yang langsung meninju lengannya.

"Choi Minho, kita pernah bertemu dulu di ruang senat," jelas Minho karena Changmin tak meberikan namanya dengan benar.

"Salam kenal Minho. Dan maaf aku tak bisa memanggilmu _hyung_. Tinggimu bahkan tak melebihiku," ujar Kris santai membuat Changmin tertawa mendengar kalimat kasar kekasihnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari jari Kris semakin erat menggenggamnya. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kris, keduanya saling menyeringai mengerti.

"Ya dasar pasangan aneh. Kalian benar-benar cocok," teriak Minho mengejar keduanya yang sontak berlari saat dirinya hendak melayangkan pukulan.

Yunho yang melihatnya menggeleng maklum dengan kelakukan remaja labil yang kini menabrak beberapa penghuni bandara. Namun senyum di wajah Yunho menghilang mengingat apa yang dikatakan Changmin semalam di telepon.

"_Aku tak peduli umma dan appa tak menerimanya. Aku akan tetap bersama Kris dibandingkan yeoja-yeoja bermake up tebal pilihan mereka. Karena aku mencintai Kris, Hyung. Kalau mereka tak setuju aku tinggal keluar dari rumah. Selesai kan hyung."_

Cintakah?

Yunho menggeleng selama ini _namja_ musang ini tak pernah merasakan cinta yang seperti diperlihatkan Changmin padanya. Hanya Changmin dan perusahaan mereka yang dipikirkannya. Padahal banyak _yeoja_ yang menggilainya disekelilingnya.

Yang terpenting bagi Yunho ia akan selalu berada di sisi Changmin. Walau sang sepupu sedikit berbeda selamanya Changmin akan selalu menjadi adiknya. Dan Yunho akan selalu berada di samping sang _namja_.

_Bruk_

Yunho tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berlari dan kini menubruknya hingga terjatuh. Bahkan beberapa barang tampak berjatuhan terdengar dari suara yang bertemu dengan lantai.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tak melihatmu. Aku buru-buru."

Gerakan tangan Yunho yang hendak mengambil dompet yang terjatuh saat telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu indah. Bahkan tubuhnya membeku merasakan tangan lembut yang berpapasan sesaat ia menyerahkan dompet di tangannya pada sang pemilik.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Dan maaf sudah menabrakmu ah—."

"Jung Yunho.

"Ah benar Yunho_-ssi_," ujar sang _namja_ tersenyum manis tak menyadari kalau dunia sang _namja_ tampan dihadapannya tengah menyenandungkan lonceng surga.

"Yunho _hyung_! Cepatlah atau kau kutinggal."

Suara teriakan Changmin membuat Yunho tersadar dari dunianya. Senyumnya terlihat begitu indah. Senyum yang sama yang pernah diperlihatkan Changmin padanya—senyum seorang yang jatuh cinta.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yunho_-ssi_." Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak _namja_ cantik bersurai pirang itu berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Meninggalkan sang _namja_ yang kini berbunga-bunga dan tak berhenti menatapnya dari jauh. Berbisik melalui angin dengan lembut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kim Jaejoong."

Dan seorang anak manusia lagi kini tengah jatuh cinta.

Kalau orang mengatakan cinta itu adalah buta itu tidak benar. Cinta hanya akan tiba pada orang-orang yang tepat. Tanpa memandang status, usia, gelar, masa lalu, bahkan mungkin jenis kelamin. Cinta adalah suci hanya sang pecinta yang kadang membuatnya menjadi ternoda. Percayahlah bahkan saat cinta itu datang kau bahkan tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya bukan? Jagalah cintamu bila kau yakin ia adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk kau miliki selamanya.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Mimesis selesai yeaahahhhh …

Special thanks:

Abstrak| faomori| hyona21| ichigo song| minniechangkyu56| The Biggest fan of YunJae| miszshanty05| MimiJJW| Kyuni| hyunieeeh| Juli Constantine| kim Jaerin| ekasudaryadi| babyryou| MyMo viruz| theAKTF| Karuru-chan| Sholania| adilia taruni 7| all follower and Fav with sider in this ff|

Uhmp ada yang nanya kemarin kenapa Kris main-main padahal dirinya sendiri posesif ama Changmin? Disini karakternya sama-sama liar. Hubungan LDR itu resikonya paling banyak sih. Kris itu patuhnya kalau ada Changmin kalau gak yah senang-senang Changmin milik Kris, tapi Kris belum sepenuhnya milik CHangmin. Dan sekarang udah lihat kan kalau akhirnya Kris berubah.

Mizu baru tahu kalau reader MinKris pada yadong, Mizu absent masukin nc malah ditanya tumben*glare atu-atu* otak Mizu kan gak ituan semua isinya, masih polos begini juga*boong banget* haha ya udahlah. Selamat menikmati ff Mizu yang lain, ok^^ Mimesis Done.

.

Epilog

.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Kris tinggal di Korea. Banyak yang sudah terjadi setahun belakangan ini. Termasuk hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang awalnya ditentang oleh orang tua Changmin. Namun akhirnya kedua pasangan Shim itu menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan anak mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kris tersenyum memandang ke depan. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Dan seorang lain yang barusan bersuara tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu _hyung_. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar lulus dari sekolah ini."

"Tidak hanya lulus kau juga mendapatkan bonus mengejutkan bukan?"

Kris mengangguk, bonus menabjubkan diantara perjalan cinta mereka. Bila dulu banyak yang mencemohnya karena sudah mengambil sang evil kini berbalik menghormatinya saat ia yang melanjutkan semua prestasi Changmin.

Berjalan pelan menuju arah Kris, Changmin memutari pohon besar penuh kenangan mereka. Pohon dimana sang pemburu akhirnya jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Pohon yang sama di mana ia mengecap rasa seorang Wu Yi Fan untuk pertama kalinya. Pohon yang sama dimana ia merenung semua titik balik kehidupannya.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Wu Yi Fan."

Changmin mengacak rambut lembut Kris membuat _namja_ itu memandangnya kesal.

"Jangan berwajah jelek begini, aku tak mau semua orang menganggap mempelaiku adalah seorang _Dragon_ buruk rupa,"canda Changmin lagi.

Itu benar hari kelulusan Kris adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Hari dimana keduanya akan mengikat janji sehidup semati. Setidaknya Kris sudah mencoba untuk menjadi tunangan yang baik untuk Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_." Kris memajukan tubuhnya menarik bagian depan jas milik Changmin, mencium sang terkasih penuh sayang. Membiarkan rasa manis di dalam lidah itu berganti dengan rasa hangat yang begitu memabukkan.

"Hey kalian hanya akan membuat penghuni pohon itu menangis karena pelecehan yang kalian lakukan di kediamannya."

Changmin dan Kris sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ada yang memergoki tindakan asusila yang mereka lakukan. Namun keduanya tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang mendekati. Minho, Yunho, dan seorang _namja_ cantik yang menggenggam tangan sang _hyung_.

"_Well_ … aku tak menyangka _hyung_ cantik mau datang hari ini," goda Changmin sesaat mereka disisinya, menggoda sang _namja_ cantik yang sontak menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Yunho. _Namja_ cantik yang resmi menjadi kekasih _hyung_nya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tak menyangka kalau sang _hyung_ bisa jatuh ke jurang yang sama.

"Jangan menggodanya Changmin. Apa kau tak lihat ada yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya saat ini?" ujar Yunho menunjuk pada sosok di samping Changmin yang hendak memakan hidup-hidup tunangannya sendiri.

"Hahahaha …" tawa ketiganya lepas saat melihat pasangan di depan mereka yang mulai adu mulut. Namun wajah ketiganya langsung berubah pias saat adu mulut itu kini benar-benar menjadi 'adu mulut' bonus suara-suara aneh.

"_Hyung_ lebih baik kita pergi lebih dulu. Mereka tak akan selesai dengan cepat," ujar Minho memberi usul saat kepalanya sendiri mau pecah melihat adegan yang sama setiap kali berjumpa. Sementara ia sendiri memiliki kekasih yang tengah jauh di seberang sana.

"Kau benar ayo pergi. Kuharap mereka tak akan terlambat ke acara resepsi mereka sendiri nanti malam," ujar Yunho menggandeng kekasihnya menjauhi adik sepupunya yang kini asyik ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Pasangan aneh yang terlalu pencemburu tapi selalu memancing satu sama lain. Posesif dan liar. Sungguh kombinasi yang membuat keduanya tak pernah puas. Dalam artian menikmati waktu berdua.

"Semoga Yunnie tidak seperti Minnie ya," bisik sang _namja_ cantik pada kekasihnya yang tertawa mendengarnya. Yah kau belum tahu saja Kim seorang Jung Yunho bahkan bisa lebih liar di atas ranjang. Cukup dengan menyentuh tombol yang tepat dan kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga hingga kau tak bisa bersuara lagi.

Namun satu yang pasti mereka mencintai pasangan masing-masing selama jantung mereka berdetak dan bersahutan satu sama lainnya. Merangkul cinta yang dititipkan dihati mereka.

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
